Czystka
NSTRUKCJA: Tej historii nie czyta się jak inne, od góry do dołu, wszystko jest ponumerowane z jednego powodu: to Ty wpływasz na tą historię. Jak? Dokonując wyborów. Musisz tylko przeczytać numer 0. i wybrać jedną z opcji, a potem iść do części historii z numerkiem odpowiedzi jaki wybrałeś/aś. Przykładowo jeśli w punkcie 0. wybrałeś/aś opcje 3. zjedź na dół i przeczytaj punkt 3. i dokonaj kolejnego wyboru. Mam nadzieje że rozumiesz. Więc powodzenia. 0. '''Wreszcie. Czekałeś na ten dzień cały rok, a może bardziej powinieneś powiedzieć noc. Jedyna noc w roku gdzie wszystkie przewinienia są legalne. Zabójstwa, kradzieże, gwałty, dosłownie wszystko. Po prysznicu poszedłeś zrobić sobie śniadanie. Zjadłeś to co zwykle, jajecznice z kawałkami mięsa i sok pomarańczowy. Po pożywnym śniadaniu wchodzisz do sypialni żeby ubrać się do pracy, czystka czystką ale pracować trzeba. Ubierasz się jak zwykle w to samo, szary sweter, czarne jeansy i białe tenisówki. Zabrałeś klucze i wyszedłeś by zmierzyć się z kolejnym dniem rutyny. Godziny mijały a ty nie mogłeś się doczekać kiedy zapadnie zmrok. Na szczęście miałeś sporo do roboty i czas leciał szybko. Gdy wróciłeś do domu, włączyłeś radio i wyczekiwałeś upragnionego komunikatu, ostrząc swoją maczetę i polerując maskę w kształcie głowy diabła. -Przerywamy transmisje by nadać komunikat- rozległ się kobiecy głos w radiu, a twoje serce zaczęło szybciej bić. -Przez następne dwanaście godzin, wszystkie przestępstwa są legalne- doczekałem się pomyślałeś. Jak huragan wypadłeś z pokoju a następnie z mieszkania ubierając w pośpiechu maskę i wyruszyłeś na żeś. Na ulicach nie było żywej duszy ale to cie nie powstrzyma, twoje pragnienie krwi jest zbyt duże. Chodząc tak bez celu ulicami, zauważasz młodą dziewczynę, po jej zachowaniu można powiedzieć jest przerażona. Jej ubrania były całe poszarpane i lekko zakrwawione. Gdy cię zauważyła przez chwile na jej twarzy zawitała ulga, lecz widząc twoją maskę i to że trzymasz maczetę w reku, strach i przerażenie znów wdarło się na jej śliczną twarz. Zaczęła uciekać przez małą uliczkę. CO ROBISZ? '''1.GONISZ JĄ. 2.ZOSTAWIASZ W SPOKOJU. 1. '''Nie możesz pozwolić żeby taka ładna i krucha dziewczyna chodziła sama po ulicach o tej porze, więc z wielkim uśmiechem ruszyłeś za nią by ofiarować swą pomoc. Szczęście chyba ci sprzyjało, bo uliczka do której wbiegła dziewczyna okazała się ślepą uliczką. Zastałeś ją jak próbowała znaleść jakąś inną drogę ucieczki. Lecz z tego zaułku nie było dla niej ucieczki, gdy to zrozumiała było już za późno. Stałeś tuż za nią ciężko dysząc. Z jej oczu leciały łzy które, mieszając się z jej tuszem do rzęs, rozmazywały czerń na całej jej ślicznej buźce. -Błagam. Nie zabijaj mnie, zrobie wszystko, tylko proszę, oszczędź mnie, proszę- Dziewczyna mówiła tak szybko że nie dało się rozróżnić poszczególnych słów. Ale i tak cię to nie obchodziło, i tak nie miałeś zamiaru słuchać jej skowytu. JAK CHCESZ TO ZROBIĆ? ''1.1. WBIJ JEJ MACZETĘ W BRZUCH. 1.2. ODRĄB JEJ GŁOWE. 1.3. ZGWAŁĆ JĄ A POTEM ZABIJ.'' ''1.1. ''Złapałeś ją za włosy i uderzyłeś jej głową o ceglaną ścianę. Dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć, ale ty nie lubisz jak suki się drą. Więc złapałeś ją za gardło i patrząc jej głęboko w oczy, wbiłeś jej maczetę w brzuch. Krzyki i zawodzenie dziewczyny powoli słabły, a ty patrzyłeś jak z jej oczu powoli ucieka życie. Zabijając te młodą niewiastę nareszcie poczułeś że żyjesz. Rzuciłeś jej ciało jak zużytą szmatę i ruszyłeś na dalszy żer. IDŹ DO PK. '''3. 1.2. ''Szybkim uderzeniem w twarz sprowadziłeś dziewczynę do parteru i kładąc jej stopę na plecach, zacząłeś przymierzać się do zamachu który, odrąbie jej łeb. A chwile później było już po wszystkim, głowa była oddzielona od ciała z którego, cienką strużką sączyła się krew. Podniosłeś głowę żeby się jej przyjrzeć. Na twarzy zastygł grymas przerażenia, już nie była taka ładna jak za życia. Po chwili wpatrywania się w pozbawione życia oczy, cisnąłeś głowę na podłogę i ruszyłeś w poszukiwaniu kolejnej ofiary. IDŹ DO PK. '''3.' 1.3. ''Przyjrzałeś się uważniej stojące przed tobą trzęsącej się za strachu niewiaście. Była ładna, może nawet za ładna. Widok jej poszarpanego ubrania przez którego dziury, były widoczne małe skrawki różowej bielizny, niezdrowo cię podniecił. Tak więc postanowiłeś że przed zabiciem jej, zabawisz się troszkę. Rzuciłeś się na nią jak lew na zebrę i przygważdżając ją do zimnej betonowej ulicy, użyłeś całych swoich sił by zerwać, i tak już poszarpaną, bluzkę. Zaraz po tym zabrałeś się za jej różowy staniczek i w ten sposób pokazałeś światu jej, małe, lecz jakże urocze, piersi. Skończywszy na górze, zająłeś się jej niebieskimi, również poszarpanymi jeansami. Dziewczyna walczyła, szarpała się, rzucała i miotała próbując się uwolnić lecz byłeś zbyt silny. Jednym płynnym ruchem zerwałeś jej z nóg spodnie a tuż za nimi poszły też majteczki. W tej chwili ucieszyłeś się że masz na sobie maskę, bo twoja twarz była teraz wykrzywiona w ochydnym grymasie. Po dłuższym momencie napawania się ciałem niezwykle pięknej dziewczyny, rozpiąłeś spodnie i dokonałeś bluźnierczego czynu. Po wszystkim, bez wachania rozpłatałeś jej gardło i ruszyłeś na dalszy żer. IDŹ DO PK. '''3.' 2. '''Postanawiasz odpuścić sobie gonitwę. Nie jest tego warta, pomyślałeś i ruszyłeś w dalszą podróż, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniejszej ofiary. IDŹ DO PK '''3. 3. '''Idąc przez opustoszałe ulice miasta które, jeszcze podczas dnia były strasznie ruchliwe, widzisz postać, widocznie różniącą się od dziewczyny którą, spotkałeś wcześniej. Był to na pewno mężczyzna, było widać po posturze. Ale nie widziałeś jego twarzy, dystans był zbyt duży by zauważyć coś więcej. CO ROBISZ? '''4. PODCHODZISZ BLIŻEJ. 5.ODCHODZISZ. 4. '''Chęć poznania tożsamości potencjalnej ofiary, przeważyła nad wszystkimi innymi emocjami. Podszedłeś bliżej, bez wydawania jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, wszystkie te przygotowania i treningi na tą jedyną noc w roku nie poszły na marne. Wreszcie podszedłeś wystarczająco blisko, żeby przyjrzeć się dokładniej swojej potencjalnej ofierze. Lecz po jego wyglądzie to raczej ty mogłeś być dla niego zwierzyną łowną. Facet był bardzo wysoki, chyba miał prawie dwa metry, był łysy z widocznym zarostem, na plecach skórzanej kurtki, którą nosił widniały cyfry 666, nosił też porwane jeansy i czarne glany a w ręku trzymał dubeltówkę. Chyba na kogoś czekał, ponieważ nie ruszał się z miejsca i cały czas się rozglądał. CO ROBISZ? '''6. CZEKASZ CIERPLIWIE. 7. NIE CHCESZ RYZYKOWAĆ. 5. '''Postanawiasz posłuchać instynktu, który wręcz krzyczał że postać ta bez problemu może cię zabić bez mrugnięcia okiem. Więc postanowiłeś się zmyć zanim cię zauważy. IDŹ DO PK '''10. 6. '''Po dłuższej chwili czekania, pojawił się kolejny mężczyzna, ubrany w ten sam sposób. Ten drugi koleś miał bujne czarne włosy i był gładko ogolony. Wyglądał na o dużo młodszego, ale nie mogłeś pewności co do wieku obydwóch mężczyzn. -Już traciłem nadzieje- odezwał się łysy, jego głos był bardzo szorstki a zdanie wypowiadane przez niego przyprawiało cię o gęsią skórkę. -Sorry, ale wiesz jak ciężko jest się po ulicach podczas czystki, nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie- tłumaczył się młody. Jego głos był mniej szorstki i gruby od głosy łysego , ale i tak nie słuchało się go z przyjemnością, -Dobra, nie tłumacz się, tylko choć, już i tak jesteśmy spóźnieni- łysy przerwał trwającą kilka sekund ciszę. Zaciekawiło cię to. Może tam gdzie idą mają lepszą broń której mógłbyś użyć. CO ROBISZ? '''8. ŚLEDZISZ ICH. 9. ODPUSZCZASZ. 7. '''Postanowiłeś że sam widok tego łysego draba i jego broni, ci wystarczą. Wolisz nie ryzykować wykrycia i uciekasz. IDŹ DO PK. '''10. 8. '''Zaszedłeś zbyt daleko żeby teraz odpuścić, pomyślałeś. Tak więc trzymając odpowiedzi dystans, jak cień szedłeś tuż za nimi. po piętnastu minutach marszu doszedłeś do opuszczonej szkoły. Ukryłeś się za jednym ze stojących w pobliżu śmietników i obserwowałeś jak dwóch osiłków wchodzi do środka. CO ROBISZ? '''11. WCHODZISZ DO SZKOŁY. 12. UCIEKASZ. 9. '''Pewnie idą do miejsca gdzie jest więcej takich jak oni, pomyślałeś i odpuściłeś sobie śledzenie. W końcu ta noc jest po to by mordować, grabić i siać spustoszenie, a nie po to by stalkować jakiś kolesi. Odczekałeś aż sobie pójdą i ruszyłeś w przeciwnym kierunku. IDŹ DO PK '''10. 10. 'Chodząc tak bez celu, zaszedłeś do lokalnego parku. W tym miejscu nie było zbyt wielu świateł, tak więc stawałeś się cięższy do wykrycia ale ty również mało co widziałeś. Nagle od strony krzaków przy jeziorze, usłyszałeś śmiechy, najpierw kobiecy, później męski. CO ROBISZ? '''13. SPRAWDZASZ TO. 14.NIE JEST TO WARTE TWOJEGO CZASU. ' '''11. '''Po dokładnym rozejrzeniu się czy żaden z tych drabów nie patroluje okolic szkoły, szybko wślizgnąłeś się do środka. Wewnątrz było ciemno, ale na szczęście kilka latarni na zewnątrz, lekko rozświetlały, puste i zniszczone korytarze. Po pięciu minutach powolnego i ostrożnego stąpania po korytarzach, zaczął ogarniać cię niepokój. Jak się później okazało słuszny, poczułeś straszny ból z tyłu głowy i to uczucie było ostatnią rzeczą jaką zapamiętałeś zanim straciłeś przytomność. Obudziłeś się nagi, przykuty do zardzewiałej ramy łóżka, wokół ciebie zgromadziło się sporo ubranych na czarno postaci, ich twarze były zakryte prostymi białymi maskami, a na głowy mieli zarzucone kaptury. W panice rozejrzałeś się po pomieszczeniu. Na wszystkich ścianach widniały jakieś dziwne symbole, symbole te były namazane jakąś czerwoną substancją, mogłeś się jedynie domyślać co to za substancja. Nagle cisze przerwał głos dochodzący od jednej z postaci. Znałeś ten głos, szorstki, gruby, nieprzyjemny, ogarnęła cie zgroza gdy zrozumiałeś że ów głos należał do łysego kolesia, którego śledziłeś wcześniej. -O Lucyferze, panie nasz, przyjmij tą oto ofiarę z krwi i kości i daj nam życie wieczne w swym królestwie piekielnym- po tych słowach, ceremonialny nuż, który spoczywał w dłoniach wypowiadającego modlitwę przeciął powietrze i wbił ci się prosto w serce. Ogarnęła cie ciemność. NIE ŻYJESZ, IDŹ DO PK '''0. 12. '''Nie ufasz tej opuszczonej szkole, więc postanawiasz sobie odpuścić i ruszyłeś w drugą stronę. IDŹ DO PK '''10. 13. '''Oblizując wargi podszedłeś najciszej jak umiałeś. W nikłym świetle zobaczyłeś dwie postacie, było słychać ciche rozmowy i śmiech. Ruszyłeś w ich kierunku, uważając na każdy krok. Ale nie jesteś kotem i nie zauważyłeś małej gałązki małej gałązki, która leżała sobie gdzieś na twojej drodze. Trzask był tak głośny że serce podeszło ci do gardła. Rozmowy ucichły i po chwili odezwał się męski głos, -Halo? Kto tam jest?- dało się usłyszeć nutkę strachu w jego głosie. Nie odpowiedziałeś, słyszałeś ich przyspieszone oddechy. przejechałeś palcami po ostrzy swojej maczety, wydając jakże przyjemny dźwięk. Nagle oślepiło cię intensywne białe światło koleś chyba włączył latarkę. Zobaczyli cię a ty ich. Chłopak miał blond włosy, był za młody na jakikolwiek zarost, ubrany był w szarą bluzę i czarne spodnie. Dziewczyna z kolei miała długi kruczoczarne włosy i miała na sobie fioletową bluzę i czarne legginsy. -Słuchaj koleś, nie wiek kim jesteś ani czego chcesz, ale miej litość- usłyszałeś głos chłopaka. CO ROBISZ? ''15. NIE MA MOWY. 16. POZWÓL ODEJŚĆ.' 14. '''Te ofiary niemal same prosiły się żeby je zabić. Coś było nie tak. Podejrzewałeś pułapkę. Po zrobieniu kilku kroków głosy ucichły gdzieś w oddali. IDŹ DO PK '''20. 15. ''Wolno pokręciłeś głową dając jasno do zrozumienia że nigdzie się nie ruszysz. Chłopak chyba to zrozumiał, ponieważ błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął z kieszeni składany nuż motylkowy i stanął przed dziewczyną, chroniąc ją. W jego oczach widziałeś wijący się strach, -Dotknij nas tylko psycholu...- jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej piskliwy. Dziewczyna przerażona i tylko stała za swoim chłopakiem i trzęsła się jak osika. KTO PIERWSZY? 17. CHŁOPAK. 18. DZIEWCZYNA.'' 16. 'Postanowiłeś że użeranie się z tymi gówniarzami nie jest warte twojego czasu, chyba odezwało się twoje, głęboko uśpione, człowieczeństwo. Wolno pomachałeś im na dowidzenia i zacząłeś się wycofywać. IDŹ DO PK '''20. ' ''17. ''Chłopak nie zdążył nic zrobić, byłeś po prostu za szybki. Złapałeś go za gardło i jednym szybkim ruchem maczety, obciąłeś mu rękę trzymającą mały nożyk. Blondyn darł się niemiłosiernie, musiałeś go jakoś uciszyć. JAK CHCESZ TO ZROBIĆ? ''17.1. UTOP W JEZIORZE. 17.2. OBETNIJ MU NOGI, NIECH SIĘ WYKRWAWI. 17.3. POZBAW GO OCZU.'' ''17.1. ''Rzuciłeś chłopaka na trawę, złapałeś go za włosy i zatargałeś w pobliże jeziora. Z wielką siłą znużyłeś jego głowę i czekałeś. Chłopak się rzucał i szarpał lecz utrzymanie jego głowy pod wodą, nie stanowiło dla ciebie wielkiego problemu. Kilka sekund później blondyn przestał się ruszać. Zadowolony obejrzałeś się w stronę dziewczyny dziewczyny, która cały czas stała tam przerażona i ruszyłeś w jej kierunku. IDŹ DO PK '''18.- JEŚLI JUŻ PRZECZYTAŁEŚ/AŚ PK''' 18. IDŹ DO PK 19.' ''17.2. ''Rzuciłeś chłopaka na trawę. Następnie kilkoma sprawnymi cięciami, pozbawiłeś go nogi, a zaraz potem kolejnej. Krew lała się jak rzeka, ale tobie się to podobało. Postanowiłeś dać spokój z chłopakiem i zwróciłeś się w stronę dziewczyny, która była tak przerażona że nie dała rady nawet uciec. IDŹ DO PK '''18.'- JEŚLI JUŻ PRZECZYTAŁEŚ/AŚ PK''' 18. IDŹ DO PK 19.' ''17.3. ''Postanowiłeś pobawić się nim troszkę. Najpierw pozbawiłeś go oczu, wyrywając mu je brutalnie z oczodołów. Następnie podniosłeś jego mały nożyk, który cały czas spoczywał w jego obciętej dłoni, i wolno ciąłeś go po całym ciele, napawałeś się tą chwilą. Gdy chłopak był już bliski śmierci, postanowiłeś okazać dobroduszność i ukrócić jego męki poprzez skręcenie karku. Ale to nie był koniec zabawy, została jeszcze dziewczyna. IDŹ DO PK '''18.'- JEŚLI JUŻ PRZECZYTAŁEŚ/AŚ PK''' 18. IDŹ DO PK 19.' '''18. '''Postanowiłeś zająć się dziewczynom. Powoli, napawając się każdą sekundą jej terroru. JAK CHCESZ TO ZROBIĆ? '18.1. ROZWAL JEJ TWARZ KAMIENIEM. 18.2. POTORTURUJ JĄ. 18.3. WYPATROSZ JĄ.' '''18.1. '''Po podejściu, dziewczyna zaczęła się strasznie drzeć. W końcu puściły ci nerwy i uznałeś że tym razem maczeta to za mało. Podniosłeś z ziemi, pierwszy lepszy, ciężki kamień i trzymając go mocno, wziąłeś zamach a kamień trafił prosto w twarz dziewczyny. Usłyszałeś okropny trzask kości, a krew trysnęła jak z fontanny. Powtórzyłeś operacje jeszcze kilka razy. Gdy wreszcie przestałeś, z jej twarzy została tylko krwawa miazga. Zdyszany odwróciłeś się w stronę chłopaka. IDŹ DO PK '''17.'- JEŚLI JUŻ PRZECZYTAŁEŚ/AŚ PK''' 17. IDŹ DO PK 19.' ''18.2. ''Noc jest jeszcze młoda, pomyślałeś, więc dlaczego by się nie zabawić. Spędziłeś ponad dwie godziny, łamiąc dziewczynie kości, powoli. Najpierw u nóg, potem u rąk, delektując się tym słodkim dźwiękiem. Męczyłeś ją tak długo że dziewczyna sama błagała cię, żebyś ją zabił. Postanowiłeś wysłuchać jej skamleń i zakończyłeś jej nic nie warte życie, wrzucając jej połamane ciało do jeziora żeby się utopiła. Po odsapnięciu przez kilka minut, zająłeś się chłopakiem. IDŹ DO PK '''17.'- JEŚLI JUŻ PRZECZYTAŁEŚ/AŚ PK''' 17. IDŹ DO PK 19.' ''18.3. ''Zdecydowałeś się nie cackać z tą szmatą i szybko chwyciłeś ją za gardło. Chwyciłeś pewniej maczetę i wbiłeś ją aż po rękojeść w klatkę piersiową nieszczęsnej niewiasty. Trysnęła krew, dziewczyna zamilkła a ty przejechałeś ostrzem, rozcinając ją jak prosię. Trzymałeś ją tak jeszcze przez chwile gdy z jej rozciętego brzucha powoli wychodziły flaki. Patrzyłeś się jej prosto w oczy i obserwowałeś jak powoli ucieka z nich życie. Po upewnieniu się że nie żyje, cisnąłeś jej wątłe ciało, gdzieś na trawę i ruszyłeś w stronę chłopaka. IDŹ DO PK '''17.'- JEŚLI JUŻ PRZECZYTAŁEŚ/AŚ PK''' 17. IDŹ DO PK 19.' '''19. '''Gdy już zająłeś się zakochaną parą, słońce powoli wspinało się na niebo. Uznałeś że nie warto szukać kolejnych ofiar, tak więc wróciłeś do domu. Gdy wróciłeś ogarnęło cię wielkie zmęczenie, to chyba adrenalina puściła. Dopiero teraz odczułeś jaki jesteś głodny, więc zrobiłeś sobie na szybko tosty, na nic więcej nie miałeś siły. Po jedzeniu poszedłeś do łazienki, wziąłeś szubki prysznic i padnięty rzuciłeś się na łóżko. Czas rozpocząć kolejny rok normalności. GRATULACJE, UKOŃCZYŁEŚ PRZYGODĘ. JEŚLI NIE ODKRYŁEŚ/AŚ WSZYSTKICH ŚCIEŻEK, PROPONUJE WRÓCIĆ DO PK '''0.' 20. '''Spacerując sobie po tym opustoszałym mieście zdenerwowany z powodu braku ofiary, usłyszałeś bardzo głośne dźwięki, prawdopodobnie odgłosy walki. Postanowiłeś to sprawdzić i z galopującym sercem pobiegłeś w kierunku odgłosów. Gdy tam dobiegłeś, było już po wszystkim. Jeden mężczyzna leżał martwy z wielkim drewnianym palem wbitym w głowę, a drugi siedział obok oparty o ceglaną ścianę. Siedzący mocno krwawił lecz udało mu się zabandażować źródło problemu, chociaż bandaż nie był pierwszej świeżości. CO ROBISZ? ''21. TO TWOJA SZANSA. 22. NIE.' 21. ''Czułeś niepohamowaną radość, wychodząc z ukrycia. Maska skutecznie zakrywała twój szeroki uśmiech. Twoja ofiara chyba zaakceptowała śmierć, co psuło trochę zabawę, no ale przynajmniej miałeś pewność że ci nie ucieknie. Tak więc mogłeś się spokojnie rozejrzeć po tym miejscu i wybrać jakiś ciekawy sposób by pozbawić go życia. JAK CHCESZ TO ZROBIĆ? '21.1. PODPAL GO. 21.2. ZABIJ GO PALEM.' ''21.1. ''Rozglądając się tak, zauważyłeś butelkę z alkoholem.Potem pomacałeś się po wszystkich kieszeniach. Chwile to trwało ale w końcu udało ci się znaleść zapalniczkę, którą nosiłeś wszędzie ze sobą. Chwyciłeś butelkę, wylałeś całą jej zawartość na nieszczęśnika, który już wiedział co chcesz zrobić, ale był zbyt słaby żeby cokolwiek poradzić. Zanim się obejrzał, stał w płomieniach. Krzyczał, zawodził, rzucał się i wierzgał, aż w końcu wyzionął ducha. IDŹ DO PK '''23.' 21.2. ''Nie chciałeś zbytnio kombinować. Chwyciłeś pewnie za pal, pociągnąłeś go z wielką siłą i wyrwałeś ten zakrwawiony kawałek drewna z głowy leżącego w pobliżu trupa. Podszedłeś do umierającego i rzuciłeś na niego ostani raz okiem, nie walczył, nie próbował uciekać, nic nie mówił, był w pełni świadomy że zginie. Zacząłeś go dźgać. Nie potrafisz zliczyć ile razy wbiłeś ten przesiąknięty krwią pal. Dyszałeś ciężko gdy w końcu przestałeś, wbrew pozorom to nie taka prosta sprawa tak kogoś zadźgać. IDŹ DO PK '''23.' 22. '''Chyba znów człowieczeństwo przewyższyło. Gościu i tak już jest martwy, gdzie w tym zabawa gdy ofiara nie ucieka, albo przynajmniej nie próbuje walczyć. Odpuściłeś. IDŹ DO PK '''24. 23. '''Po zaspokojeniu twojej żądzy mordu, spojrzałeś się w niebo, robiło się jasno. Uznałeś że nie warto szukać innych ofiar. Więc wróciłeś do domu, umyłeś się, zjadłeś coś i poszedłeś spać. GRATULACJE, UKOŃCZYŁEŚ PRZYGODĘ. JEŚLI NIE ODKRYŁEŚ/AŚ WSZYSTKICH ŚCIEŻEK, PROPONUJE WRÓCIĆ DO PK '''0. 24. '''Już więcej nikogo nie znalazłeś. Wróciłeś do domu z niezaspokojonym pragnieniem krwi. Uda mi się za rok, pomyślałeś kiedy brałeś prysznic. Po umyciu się i zjedzeniu czegoś, rzuciłeś się na łóżko, padnięty, mimo wszystko nie spałeś całą noc. GRATULACJE, UKOŃCZYŁEŚ PRZYGODĘ. JEŚLI NIE ODKRYŁEŚ/AŚ WSZYSTKICH ŚCIEŻEK, PROPONUJE WRÓCIĆ DO PK '''0. Kategoria:Przeniesione z Creepypasta Wiki Kategoria:Nietypowe...